Zimelda Zemeckis
: :' '“With your protection, I steered clear of Azkaban so that I could raise my son. In exchange I was your ally.” :— To Judy Dorchester during the final act of 2023 'Zimelda Zemeckis '(b. 20th November 1970) is a Pure-blood British witch, Potioneer and defected Death Eater, who was raised in the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, London. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1981 and 1987 alongside Hannah Jane Fischer, Seung Hightower and Blanche Ipswich, and was housed in Slytherin. She was introduced to Hogwarts as of November 2021 as an appointment made by the Wizengamot. She was sent to Hogwarts as an observer by Judy Dorchester following the hearing of convicted youngster Helena Arlet, who was trialled for the attempted murder of another student. During her time at the institution, she formed an elitist coven of practice, introduced dark and arcane studies to the Potions curriculum, terrorised and sacked professors and launched the unfathomable curse Rescendio Vitae at Headmistress Fischer. Though, after her tumultuous four month tenure, she was at last revealed as a villain, in the middle of an assembly lead by the Headmistress. She was ousted, and fled east, thereon brandished a renegade by the Daily Prophet. In the summer of 2023, it was discovered that she had been hiding out in Germany with her son Thibault, where she was sought out by Oreyn Fox, who asked her to return and cure Hannah, knowing only Zemeckis knew how. She reluctantly agreed and made the unbreakable vow with Fox, which Draco Romanov conducted. They returned together and intruded a convocation lead by Dorchester and her goons, which broke into a gang duel between the two sides. Dorchester was eventually defeated. Zemeckis was seen the next day exiting the Great Hall, and was some months later pardoned by the Ministry of Magic, despite her past. She later served as an Advisor to the Minister for Magic, a position that disguised her secretive, true role as a Shadowkeeper. Biography Early Life Zimelda Zemeckis was born, bright-eyed and blonde, to parents Montague and Griselda Zemeckis, two underhand criminals with more money than they really needed. Monty was an emotionless, balding man, widely known for his irreverent, selfish ways. His right-hand in life was his wife, Griselda Godiva, who was a spiteful woman that despised anyone and everyone. The two of them conceived a child in vain, hoping to continue what they had built together. :"A hateful sort; Monty and Griselda, sharing very little in common, decided that they fancied a child who would admire them and share their prosperity, at the trophied misfortune of others." : Their accumulation of wealth was a result of the illegal trading of dark goods; items that they parlayed into eventual profit, a business perfected and orchestrated through the kitchen in their manor. At one point, the family were already prosperous due to an affluent inheritence, but this money was lost as a result of their careless lifestyle. Their marriage was fundamentally passionless from thenon, as the two became obsessed with becoming rich once again, so they would continue to live lavishly, and maintain power as a Pureblood family. When their affluence was ever questioned, they often reminded those who dared to even try, of their relation to the ancient and great Potioneer, the Terrible. It was not convincing enough for Cantankerus Nott, however, who did not include them in the Sacred Twenty Eight. When Zimelda was born, in the frosty month of November, 1970, Monty and Griselda where vividly disappointed. They had fully expected a boy, one who could truly inherit their self-proclaimed greatness. :“To my horror, insurmountable in that first glimpse, I had given birth to a girl. I admit that I had zero desire to mother the child from the moment I clasped eyes on it, with its insufferable glow, and its bright eyes. It had stolen from me the one thing that gave me leverage over Monty, and now our marriage resigns, and it is all thanks to this disgusting enigma of a thing, that clawed its way from my womb." She was kind, and patient, and rather beautiful, unlike her wretched parents. Griselda resented this, and spent the entirety of her days pretending her daughter did not exist, much to Zimelda's misery and confusion. Montague was slightly more forthcoming, and in moments of solitude with her, imparted many of his ideas and tricks about money, however culpable they were. Though in the end, his wife had somehow convinced him to abandon all hope for their child and to treat her as though she was merely a young witch that happened to live in their house. Whether it was through a curse, or a hex, or a potion, or even simply through blackmail, Griselda had succeeded; though she was no happier for it, as she continued to lead a vicious, unamiable life. Life After Hogwarts To be written: # Becoming a Death Eater # Meeting Xalvador Gorvenal # Giving birth to Thibault # Abandoning the Battle of Hogwarts # The Judy Dorchester Pact # The Vice-Chancello # The Trial of Helena Arlet The Cauldron Circle The Cauldron Circle, that went privately as The Circle was a reclusive Potions club initiated by Zemeckis in 2022. It was her staple to keeping the students she felt were the strongest, or most influential, under close watch. Whilst she did passionately work to nurture their potions abilities, there was also an element of power behind the group, giving the witch an eagles eye into the inner workings of the castle. The club would meet up and discuss their day to day thoughts, feelings and things they had done, as well as take part in theory and practical sessions, with rare trips outside of the castle. It was disbanded when she was ousted from the castle. The Ousting Once ousted from the castle in 2022, her whereabouts remained unknwon, but she found herself Wanted by aurors, slated to face trial at the Wizengamot. Articles were released, full of rumours, gossip and discussions regarding her past, present and future. The most notable article was the front page of the Daily Prophet in the month of August, 2022, penned by the papers own Sidgeon Quilt, a writer renowned for his speculative and often revelatory style, supporting the idea that Zemeckis may have in fact gone into hiding in Germany. As of January 2023, she was Britains Undesirable No2, behind the Hag of Crowscreep, who remained as the most wanted criminal. The reward for Zimelda's capture was at the time 5000 Galleons. Magical Abilities and Skills Potions Zimelda is notorious for her skills and abilities in Potions. She was for a time the Potions Master at Hogwarts and was known for her interests in the arcane potion's. She is the only known practitioner of Dimidium Vitalis, a potion that she both brews and provides for Hannah Fischer. Defense Against the Dark Arts It is thought that she cannot produce a corporeal Patronus due to a severe lack of happy memories, but this has never been proven. Dark Arts Zemeckis was fully capable of dark magic, having not only tortured countless witches and wizards during Voldemorts reign, but also casting the youth-reversing curse Rescendio Vitae at Headmistress Fischer, demonstrating her skill in this field. Apparation She can apparate, though her own takes on a black-cloud form, as a result of servitude to the Dark Lord. Animagus It is unknown whether or not Zimelda Zemeckis is a registered animagus. Possessions Wand Yew wood, Dragon Heartstring, 11 1/2 inches, Rigid. Beastie A mangled and clumsy House-elf, bound by magic to serve Zimelda until the day she dies. Ministry of Magic Wizengamot Uniform A black velvet uniform, with an accessorized hat and badge. Jewelry Box Kept in her office, it contains dozens of fanciful ear rings, as well as some other secret items hidden beneath it all. Relationships Barbarity Bogtrotter A knockturn alley business owner and renowned trader, who has recently opened up a branch in Hogsmeade. They are friends of a little over twenty years, and are rumored to have split shares. Barbarity, unlike Zimelda's demure, is profound and outspoken, with a very harsh south-london accent. She usually insults people before she properly greets them, though this is always in banter. It's plausible to assume that she and Zimelda are friends only because of their businesses. Thibault Zemeckis Her only son, to the imprisoned Xalvador Gorvenal. It is perhaps due to being a mother that Zemeckis had her internal struggles, both as a Death Eater, in fact choosing to abandon the Battle of Hogwarts before it even truly began, and also as a conspirator of Judy Dorchester. In a letter to Oreyn Fox, Zimelda detailed her concerns for her son who, in 2025, had begun to show signs that he was becoming attracted to the dark side of magic. Minister Hannah Fischer Although at first their relationship was not malign, there was a clear distrust between the two. This secondary Ministry official struck an unwelcomed cord in the bones of Hannah Fischer, who, true to her Lion sigil, wanted to protect the school and all its students in it. Of course the two eventually clashed, and Zemeckis in her temper launched a dark curse at the Headmistress, one that would strip her of youth, in a painful, prolonged way. The curse is known as Rescendio Vitae. Headmaster Oreyn Fox Though Zemeckis often disobliged him, and worked with Judy Dorchester to try and frame him and several others for crimes that they did not commit, she did hold a personal reverance for Fox. As both Slytherins and masters of Potions, they had much in common, and it was Fox in the end who knew precisely where in Germany to seek her out, during her renegade days. An unbreakable vow, marked by Draco Romanov, intertwined the two forever, one that concerned the ongoing treatment of Hannah Fischer, who's vitality draining curse could only be reversed by its castor. Helena Arlet The accused murderer that she saved from Azkaban, now forever in Zimelda's debt. There is a common agreement between the two, a bond that remains unspoken, yet unambiguous. Keeping Helena out of Azkaban makes her one of Z's cronies. Cassandra Middles An enthusiastic Gryffindor who has caught the attention of Zimelda on more than one occasion. The two developed a close-bond, rather ironically, and shared remedial lessons together. Though as time pressed on, the confidence of the girl wavered, and she desperately clung onto a false hope that Zemeckis was not as she was being presented. Zemeckis, despite her dark intentions with the school, had an empathy for the child that suggested there may have been, if only slightly, an inkling of remorse in her bones. Behind the scenes *''Zimelda Zemeckis'' is a character portrayed by ishwaristing Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *She was created to help flesh out a plot within Mischief Managed, that is currently ongoing. The Wizengamot court-hearing was actually enacted on Sim, though the character Zimelda did not actually appear at Hogwarts till a month later, when Headmistress Fischer returned from a scolding at the Ministry. *The Potion's Club (or the Circle as it was privately known) was inspired by the Slug Club, and follows similar fundamentals. *The name Zemeckis was taken from the director Robert Zemeckis, who fashioned the film "Death Becomes Her" and other iconic films *Zimelda was taken from the name Imelda, but has no definitive meaning. The name Imelda however originates in Spain and has the meaning, "Powerful Fighter". * She originally had brown hair whilst the character was in production, and so those who attended the actual enactment of the court hearing on the sim would have remembered her this way; it was later changed to silvery blond. * The characters OOC theme would be Sia's 'Kill & Run': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ylcg4m8UUPs * If you watch the actual scene during The Deathly Hallow's, many Death Eater's apparate away as soon as Harry Potter wakes up. The blond-haired woman pictured behind Lucius may well have been Zimelda Zemeckis. As seen here: http://youtu.be/ieibsVyVYnU?t=4m14s This movie character may also have appeared at the Malfoy Manor meeting, and at Harry's 'The boy who lived, come to die' scene. 21` Category:Professors